True Love's Destiny
by SailorSenshi15
Summary: Haruka has always been running from her past because of a father that use to hit her when she was a kid. When she became a senshi she met Prince Kentaro from the sun who was serenitiy's brother. At that moment she could finely not run away from her past.


TRUE LOVE'S DESTINY

Haruka was leaning against a tree watching Setsuna & Michiru play with Setsuna's baby. When she looked away Setsuna smiles asking, "What's wrong, Haruka?" Michiru giggles, "She doesn't like watching us play with babies because it makes her think she has to have one too. Like any man would take her, because if someone did I would beat them up." Haruka turns around crossing her arms, "I can get any man to love me & give me a child & I will prove it." Then she rides off on her motorcycle.

Haruka was sitting on a cliff looking at the moon then thought back to the time of the Moon Kingdom.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto were kneeling before Queen Serenity; in the corner was Prince Kentaro who lived on the Sun with King Apollo. Kentaro has been watching Uranus ever since the outer senshi arrived at the moon.

When everything was over, Uranus walks out into the garden followed back Kentaro. "It is so nice & peaceful here, don't you agree Haruka." "It is, Prince Kentaro." "Please call me Ken." Uranus looks up at a shooting star shower then Ken stands right by her watching it too. When that last star went by, Uranus bows to Ken, "Well my prince, I must head to my planet." She bows then starts to walk away. "I will see you at my sister's birthday ball." She looks back at Ken then vanishes.

Months passed, Uranus looked back at the moon to check on the kingdom then looks at the sun & saw Ken training. As days went by, Uranus spent more time looking at the sun than checking on the moon. Finally she did the unspeakable; she left her post & went to the sun. "I have been waiting for you, Haruka." Ken said as he walks from behind a tree. She was expecting for him to yell at her & tell the queen, but he kissed her holding her close. Haruka holds him close kissing back then walks with him to his bedroom where they spent the day.

They meet each other on the sun every week & at Serenity's birthday ball, Haruka & Ken went out to the garden.

In the Present, Haruka was crying as she wiped her eyes & walked away. As she walked away, she looked down not watching where she was going & bumped into a man. "I am sorry sir, I wasn't looking." She said without looking up to see who she ran into but she did look up when she heard, "Sailor Uranus" Haruka smiles when she sees it was ken. "Prince Kentaro." Ken pulls her into a hug, "I missed you so much, Haru." Haruka tears up, "I was just thinking about you." He kissed her cheek & strokes it, "I came to see you before I left for the Sun. My father wants me to stay there & train to be king." Haruka takes his hand looking sad then leads him to her place.

The next morning, Haruka woke up and looked around before realizing that she had nothing on and ran to put on clothes. She smiled as she remembered last night and sat on the bed. Next to her room, Michiru was already up and went to get her blonde haired lover out of bed when she saw the sad longing  
look in the tomboy's eyes. "Ruka?" michiru asked slowly walking up to the blonde. haruka on the other hand wasn't listening and began thinking about ken and wondered 'would it be right to be in love with two people?' she thought when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her and a strong scent of the ocean she saw michiru hugging her "what's wrong ruka, is everything okay?" she asked concerned noticing the sudden change in haruka's face. "Hai, I'll be fine. I'll be in the garage working on my bike if u need me." haruka said before getting up and heading down into the garage to work on her racing bike which was a Suzuki GSX 1300R Hayabusa.

Michiru sat down on the couch wondering what was wrong with her beloved tomboy. Setsuna on the other hand walked into the house with her baby and saw michiru on the couch with a worried expression. "Michi you okay?" setsuna asked looking at the aqua haired violinist. Michiru looked up at setsuna "I'm worried about haruka. she seemed upset this morning and wouldn't tell me what was bothering her and we always tell each other what's on our mind" michiru said as setsuna sat beside her "perhaps it would be a good idea for us to leave her bed and don't ask her anything" setsuna replied hugging her best friend.

Down in the garage, haruka looked like she was busy but she was actually thinking about ken 'I wonder...would it be a good idea for me to be in love with two people?' she thought as she polished her prized bike then grabbed her keys and went for a spin on the bike. Somewhere out in the countryside, haruka was speeding down the road as the wind was blowing causing her to kick the bike's gears up a notch. A couple of hours later the wind whispered a warning in haruka's ear alerting her to a youma battle down in the park and made her way over to juuban park, when she arrived she looked around to make sure no one was watching then lifted her henshin pen in the sky and yelled "URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" the wind whipped around haruka as her sailor senshi suit appeared on her body. Running to the area where the other senshi's were, Uranus stood beside Neptune, Pluto and Saturn as they told the youma who looked like a teacup with the face of a hippo "we are the outer senshi of the outer solar system...Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! And Saturn! We fight with speed and grace and we will pulverize u to the ground!" they said in unison as each of them posed as the inner senshi did their speeches and poses and began to attack the teacup youma. when everyone got hurt Uranus stood up and she raised her hand towards the sky as a gold ball appeared in her hand then she clenched the golden ball in her fist  
then she punched the ground "WORLD SHAKING!" a planet that looked like Uranus went charging into the youma but missed causing Uranus to swear loudly.

When she noticed the youma vanished but she looked up too late when she saw that the youma was about to attack her when a white rose was embedded in the youma's chest causing it to scream and die. everyone looked around for the person who just saved their butts when sailor moon saw a man in a white tuxedo who was dressed just like tuxedo kamen minus the hat captured the inner's eyes as they began drooling over the mysterious masked hottie, Uranus stares at the man in white and immediately he looks at her causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks that went unnoticed by the others expect Pluto who had a smile on her face.

When Neptune saw that the guy was staring at her partner she walked up to him "who are you?" she demanded. The mysterious man gazed at the aqua senshi "you must be Sailor Neptune, I'm tranquility" he said as the inner's sighed softly when they heard his husky voice making Tuxedo Kamen hold Sailor Moon against his chest, while Uranus gazed at tranquility with a longing look in her green-teal eyes making tranquility smile and wink at her causing her to blush.

The next day haruka went out for her morning run and bumped into someone "I'm sorry" she said "its okay" a husky voice said making haruka look up. Ken smiled at haruka and hugged her "kentaro" she said hugging him back "what are you doing here?" she asked as ken looked at her. "I decided to go for a walk" he murmured. After their talk, haruka and ken were walking together and subconsciously brushed their hands together feeling a spark of electricity and stared at each other. 'What was that?' they both thought at the exact same time. Ken took haruka's hand and laced his fingers with her and haruka did the same and felt calm and much happier with ken as she walked beside him with their linked hands while looking at each other with love in their eyes. Both ken and haruka went to the crown parlor and ordered a salad with a coke as the inner's walked in and sat their booth and stared at haruka who was sitting with a man who wasn't michiru. "Hey usagi-chan, who is that man haruka-san, is sitting with?" Rei asked the blonde. Usagi on the other hand looked at the young man 'something about him seems familiar' she thought. Makoto drooled "he looks better then my last boyfriend" she said as Minako put on a flirting face, stood up and walked over to the table where haruka and her date were currently sitting at. "Hi haruka-san" minako said smiling at the tomboy. "Hello minako-chan" haruka said as she watched minako flirt with ken as felt herself getting jealous as ken had a blank look on his face. Ami sensed a battle aura as she stood up and dragged the boy crazy teen away from haruka's table mumbling a small apology to the blonde. ken sighed "seems like our date was ruined" he muttered as he got up and paid for their meal "yea" haruka said sadly as she followed ken outside. "do you need a ride haru?" he said as he got on his motorcycle "sure" haruka said as she got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around ken's stomach as he drove off and smiled as she laid her head on his back. When they arrived at the mansion, haruka got off the bike and thanked ken for the ride when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her. Haruka was stunned but nevertheless she kissed him back and felt her body burn like it was on fire. She never felt like this when she and michiru kissed. "haruka, is that you?" michiru called walking up to the couple who broke their kiss quickly "yea it's me" haruka said annoyed for the second time as she waved goodbye to ken and walked towards michiru who was waiting for her all day.

A few days later, haruka woke up feeling sick and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Michiru heard her and walked into the room "haruka are you okay?" the aqua haired violinist asked. Haruka moaned "I'll be ok..." she said before throwing up again the rinsed her mouth out then she laid down looking pale."No morning jogs for you for the week ruka" michiru said softly as the blonde fell asleep without answering. Kissing haruka's forehead, michiru got up, covered the tomboy then let the room making her a mental note to check on her lover later and closed the door. Haruka woke up 20 minutes later and pulled out a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant. As she waited for the results, she paced the room until she heard a beep and stumbled over to the white stick and saw that the result said positive. She couldn't believe it so she went out to the doctor's office and got her second opinion. Looking stunned as she left a few minutes later, she let the doctor's words sink in. **flashback to 10 minutes earlier. The brunette doctor who was ami's mother Dr. Mizuno called haruka's name and sat down with her. "Dr. Mizuno I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant" haruka said looking scared. Ami's mother simply asked "did you sleep with a man at all before this?" she asked. haruka nodded as she remembered that night clearly and realized that she was pregnant with ken's child and stroked her stomach with a faint smile**

haruka began to imagine herself walking through a park with ken at her side and holding an infant "I made a family with ken" haruka said with a smile and ran off to find him so she could tell him the news. Michiru opened haruka's door to check on the blonde when she noticed that the blonde tomboy wasn't in bed but she did noticed a white stick on the dresser and panicked when she saw it. "Ruka is...pregnant?" michi said and called setsuna and told her what happened.  
Haruka sits in the park in shock as she lightly touches her stomach, "How am I going to tell ken?" Ken walks up with flowers, "Tell me what?" She stands up & hugs him. Michiru walks up, "So he is the father." Haruka looks at Michiru, "Michiru, I was going to tell u." She said as she walks up to her, "I just hadn't figure out how to." Michiru slaps haruka across her face, "You went behind my back & got yourself pregnant!" Then she runs off crying.  
Haruka stands there for a moment then turns around and looks at Ken. Ken moves closer, "You are….pregnant?" Haruka looks down then nods slowly, "Yes, I just got it confirmed." He puts his arms around her, "Whatever you decide, I am behind you 100%." Haruka looks up at him, "I want our baby & I want our baby to have both of their parents." Ken strokes her cheek, "I have to go back to the sun for training before I become king. If you would like, you can come with me or stay here." Haruka hugs him, "I want to come with you."  
Michiru sat in her room for a few hours crying when Haruka walked in, "Michiru, can we talk?" Michiru shrugs wiping her tears. "Michiru, I am so sorry. I really didn't want to hurt your feelings. But I love Kentaro and I am going with him to the sun. I know you will never forgive me." "I hated it that you never told me right away, but I can never hate you." Michiru said as she hugs Haruka. "Michiru, I will keep in touch." Michiru nods, "You better go." Then she pushes Haruka out the door & locks it then starts to cry again. Haruka looks down & walks to her room to pack.  
Haruka turns around and sees Ken leaning against the door, "Are you ready to go?" Haruka nods as she picks up her suitcase, "Let's go before the inner's show up." She said as he picks up two boxes. Haruka looks around her room one more time then vanishes with Ken.  
Haruka looks at the sun palace; it looked like the moon palace except it was a gold color with white trim. "This looks different from when I was up her so many years ago." She says as she winces a bit. Ken helps her sit down, "Are you alright, my love?" Haruka nods a bit breathing slowly, "The teleportation wore me out a bit. Setsuna mentioned that she couldn't use her powers very much when she was pregnant." Ken motions to some guards, "Take her items to the guest room across from my room." He then helps her up as the guards take her stuff to the guest room. "Don't worry, I will be alright." Haruka said as she kisses Ken's cheek. Ken smiles nodding, "I am going to spoil you when I am not training." Then he leads her towards the palace.  
Looking around at the white and gold kingdom, a tall man walked up wearing the royal colors of the sun with a golden crown perched on his head "welcome to the Sun Kingdom, my dear" the man said. "Thank you" haruka said as ken smiled and bowed to the man "hello father" he said. "Father?" haruka asked as she stared at the man in front "relax my dear, you're in good hands. Where are my manners? My name is Apollo and I'm the sun king" Apollo said as haruka's eyes widen as she bowed quickly. Ken watched the scene with a smile as he got up and stood at haruka's side. "Since my father is the king, you already know that I'm the prince" ken said as haruka nodded. Apollo looked at haruka's stomach "you're pregnant aren't you?" Apollo asked. "I didn't want kentaro to get in trouble for this" haruka replied as she stroked her stomach. Apollo laughed "don't worry about it haruka. let me show you the room you're staying in where you are here" he said as he led the way down a hall on the second floor and opened a door revealing a small room with a bed, dresser and a small closet. "Wow" haruka said as she walked into the room and looked around. "kentaro is across the hall if you need anything" Apollo said before he left the room as haruka walked out of the room and saw ken's bedroom door open a bit and went inside and found a shirtless ken laying down on a queen sized bed "kentaro, can I stay in here with you?" she asked as ken nodded and climbed into bed with him as he wrapped a muscled arm around her and held her close. Haruka smiled as she cuddled against ken and fell asleep immediately and didn't wake up till the next day.

When haruka woke up, she noticed that ken wasn't next to her; she panicked and quickly got dressed and went looking for him. Stepping outside, she saw a training field and went there and saw ken and an older looking man having a sword fight when the older man stabbed ken accidentally causing haruka to scream and run to his side "please be okay" she begged as tears began to form. "I'll be okay my love" ken said as he held haruka's hand as the older man who introduced himself as Tung, the training master dressed the prince's wound. When Tung said that ken would be fine, haruka held ken close and buried her face against his neck and sobbed.  
Several months passed as haruka's stomach grew bigger as she and ken spent more time together on the sun then they had during the silver millennium. Ken's father treated haruka as his daughter and often spent a majority of the afternoon discussing the kingdom and helping her to understand the stages of motherhood. haruka felt a lot happier and more at ease that night as she wandered around the room she and ken now shared together and patted her swollen stomach "very soon you'll be here with me and your father my baby" haruka said softly as she felt the baby kick for the first time and smiled. Ken walked into the room and kissed haruka on the cheek "hey hon." ken said as haruka hugged him and placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel their baby kick. She giggled when she saw the surprised look on his face when the baby whom they had recently found out was girl kicked. They pulled out a baby book of names and went through the pages for girls. Ken lay on the bed and watched. Sometime around 11pm that night, the both of them finally agreed on the name Hana (meaning flower). Haruka decided that hana's surname would be Nakayama "hana nakayama" ken said with smile and nodded as he and haru laid down for the night and fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed like that. The next morning, haruka woke up she put on a white shirt, beige shorts and a pair of sandals then she went outside and breathed in the fresh air "I never thought that I would be back here" haruka said wincing as she sat down on the grass and watched everyone in the castle go about their daily jobs as they gossiped with one another. "you missed this place?" ken asked as he walked up to her and sat next to her before stroking her head gently causing haruka to look at him and smile "I did" she said kissing ken who returned the kiss eagerly. "my love, I was wondering if would you like to be my queen when I rule this kingdom" ken asked as haruka stared at him "I would love to, but I don't know how to be a queen, what if I mess up?" haruka replied looking nervous. Ken grinned "I'll be glad to help u since I'm learning how to be a king" "alright" haruka replied. As the weeks went by, haruka spent a lot time with Apollo learning how to be a queen and also spent time with ken in the room across from their bedroom fixing the room up and painting the wall a bright yellow with blue splashed across here and there in different shapes as they prepared for hana's birth in several months "I can't believe hana will be here in a few months" she said "do you think I'll make a good father?" ken asked looking a little worried. Haru walked up to ken and put her arms around his neck "you'll be a wonderful father" "I hope so my love" then they shared a passionate kiss.  
During the next few weeks, ken and haruka spent a majority of their time going over the wedding plans, which they planned to have before their daughter was born. Haruka went through every wedding book and magazine she picked up, the both of them agreed on a traditional wedding. That same day, ken took haruka to earth for their daily check up on hana and waited in the waiting for Ami since they decided that she was the only one they could trust to look at haruka "hana is growing and seems to be very healthy" Ami said to haruka who was laying down on the hospital bed staring at the screen where the ultrasound took place and smiled as she was able to see the little life growing inside of her "I'm glad" "now haruka, have you decided how you wanted how you will deliver the baby?" haruka thought about it for a moment "the normal way" she replied as ami nodded "do you have a midwife that will deliver the baby?" "will it be possible for you to deliver my child Ami-san?" haruka asked. Ami smiled at the older woman "of course Haruka" haruka sat up and pulled her shirt down and got up "thank you Ami and I'll see you soon" haruka said then left the room and met up with ken who took her out for lunch at the local cafe where the other inner's usually hang out. Looking up when the little bell made a 'ding' sound, Motoki saw he had new customers and went to take care of them. Minako saw the same guy she had flirted with hanging with haruka who had a huge stomach "look guys, isn't that haruka? is she...?" minako said gaping at the bulge that was haruka's stomach as the woman spoke to motoki and stroked her stomach. the inner's stared as the couple sat down at a nearby booth. haruka noticed that the inner's were watching and walked over to them "hi guys" she said as minako stood up "haruka-san who is that man you're with?" she demanded "who ken? he's my fiance" haruka said happily "FIANCE?" the inner's shouted stunned as ken walked over chuckling "i couldn't help but overhear the conversation but as haruka was saying, i am indeed her fiance" he said in his husky voice "let me introduce myself, I'm Nakayama Kentaro. my friends call me ken" he said as he shook each of the girls hand and usagi. None of the inner's felt a threat from ken and they immediately liked him especially since he told them that he took care of haruka and explained to them that they were expecting their first child causing 3 of the inner's to squeal happily "is a boy?"oy?"Minako asked "a girl?" rei said "how about twins?" makoto suggested "triplets!" usagi said. haruka chuckled "I'm having a girl" she said stroking her stomach, "i think haruka would be a good mother" ami said receiving a smile from haruka and ken...

Haruka gets up & leaves with ken heading back to the sun, when they get there they find the guards on the ground. Ken holds Haruka close protecting her then sees his father on the ground & runs up to him but he was dead. Diamond attacks them knocking Haruka to the ground causing her to go into labor, "Ken!" she yelled screaming in pain as Ken fights off Diamond. Haruka throws the space sword killing Diamond as ken runs to her side. Ken rushes her to their bedroom & calls for a doctor, "No I want ami" Haruka blacks out then wakes up, she looks over at ken who was holding hana. "Is she alright?" Ken nods as he walks up handing hana to her, "She is perfect." Haruka sits up rocking hana smiling then sees the ministers walking up, "Prince Kentaro, We must crown you before someone tries to take the throne." Ken nods, "I want Haruka as my queen." "I am sorry but she must be married to you for that to happen." Haruka gets out of bed wincing a bit, "Then we will have the wedding right away." Ken looks at her, "But my love the wedding you always wanted..." Haruka looks sad, "Ken this is more important than the perfect wedding. We can have another wedding for our friends a family after everything is safe." With that said they got everything ready in a few hours Kentaro and Haruka got married then crowned as the king and queen of the sun.

A few months has passed & they had the perfect wedding. All of their friends were there & as they kissed somehow they power of their love brought back King Apollo & Queen Serenity, also the sun & Uranus crystal join together making the crystals stronger. That night Haruka was looking at the stars as ken walking up, "My love what is wrong?" Haruka shakes her head, "Nothing i was just thinking about what would happen if I never fell for you, if I was still with Michiru." Haruka looks at him knowing what she said hurt him. "Setsuna asked me why did I fall for you when I was happy with Michiru. When I am with you I don't want to run away like the wind. I do that to forget the past forget my parents leaving me all alone on my planet." Haruka hugs him, "With you with me, I feel like I can face my past & love men again." She kisses him with a mind blowing kiss as shooting stars goes by & Ken holds her close, "Together forever my queen, my love, my wife, my soul mate" he said softly.

~the end~ 


End file.
